Missing in Action
by Kalarella
Summary: Spoilers for the episode "Icon" from Season 8. Daniel is declared MIA after becoming trapped in a World War on Tegalus, which the rebels won. Jack does not know if Daniel is even alive and it is tearing him up.


Author's Note: Another old story. I have no idea when I wrote this, but here it is. It is based on the events of "Icon" in Season 8 of Stargate SG-1.

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own these characters, this is a work of fiction and all mistakes are mine.

Missing in Action

By Kalarella

"We're continuing to monitor countless radio signals coming from the planet. One of them could be from Daniel. If we can find a way to contact him ..." Sam said.

"Find it!" Jack interrupted with frustration.

Teal'c and Sam exchanged a look, and then Sam said, "Yes sir" quietly before leaving.

Jack sat back in his chair and sighed softly, knowing Teal'c was about to question his sanity.

"O'Neill" Teal'c said, questioning without asking the question.

"Yes, Teal'c" Jack decided to play innocent.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, then said, "We are all concerned about Daniel Jackson, but I believe Colonel Carter is doing everything she can to find him."

"I know, T." Jack said, and then sighed when Teal'c continued to look at him, knowing Teal's was asking why he snapped at Carter, without directly asking.

"I know T, but it's _Daniel_, he gets in trouble in the simplest situations, and the fact that he hasn't checked in is a really bad sign."

"Indeed" was all Teal'c said, and gave him a look that said he knew that was not the whole story, but was going to let it slide. For now. Then he left.

Jack leaned back and sighed again, this time in relief that Teal'c had not made him admit the whole truth. The truth was that Jack _hated_ sitting at a desk waiting to see if Daniel was going to make it back every time he stepped through the gate. He knew that Daniel could take care of himself and that Carter and Teal'c were more than capable of looking after him, but he hated not being able to do it himself. He especially hated it now that things had _finally_ progressed between them after his promotion. Things had been leading up to them having an actual relationship since the first trip to Abydos. In fact, several times Jack thought that they were already there after a drunken night together or the rare occasions where they had a weekend of complete bliss together. But then Daniel had always stopped it, saying he did not want to ruin Jack's career. And Jack always went along with it, not for his career, but because fighting the Goa'uld was too important for him to be chance being sidelined or for him to retire again.

Finally though, Jack had taken the promotion and become a General and had received some veiled hints from the president himself that his relationship would be ignored if he chose to engage in it. Then General Hammond, in a fit of frustration told him that it would have been overlooked for years anyway for all he had done to save the world. He explained that the only difference now was that he did not have to hide it even from the military.

That weekend was especially memorable for Jack. They had basically christened every inch of Jack's house. It had not been very long since then, only a couple of weeks. They had decided, or rather Daniel had, that they should get used to _really_ being together, just the two of them before coming out to the rest of the base. They had not even come out to Carter and Teal'c yet and already Daniel had gone missing. He had been told that Daniel had been presumed missing in action and killed in the line of duty.

Daniel could not be _dead_, he was too important and Jack had thought he was dead too many times before to accept it now. To make matters even worse he could not even explain _why_ he was so upset to Carter and Teal'c. He knew Daniel would be very upset if he came back and they already knew about his relationship with Jack.

Jack just shook his head and sighed again. There was no use thinking about all of this again. There was too much work to do and all he could do about Daniel was wait and hope that he would make his way back home.

**Six Weeks later…**

Finally, after all this time Jack knew Daniel was alive. Daniel had managed to get a radio signal through to them with a coded message for a plan to retake the bunker so that he could return home. Jack was so relieved that he had been right all this time, that Daniel was still alive, that it nearly made up for the fact that he could not speak openly and tell Daniel how much he had missed him.

Jack had given an immediate go to Carter, Teal'c, and SG's 3, 6, and 12. In fact he probably should have thought about it and weighed the options, the chances of success before agreeing. He could hardly maintain his composure though. For crying out loud, it was _Daniel_, of course he was going to send Carter and Teal'c to bring him home.

What he really wanted to do was go in there and bring Daniel back himself, but all he could do was sit here and wait. Jack knew people were getting increasingly worried about him. He knew he had become more and more agitated as the time went by without word of Daniel. Soon Daniel would be home and all that would be over.

Finally, after a longer wait than Jack would have liked, he heard the blaring sound of an incoming wormhole. He left his office and ran down the stairs as quick as he thought he could without arousing suspicion. As the final chevron engaged and they received SG-1's signal, Jack felt his nerves go into overdrive and could barely suppress the need to pace or bounce on his heels.

When Daniel stepped through the gate with fifteen other Stargate personnel Jack felt something in his chest ease and he could breathe again. Jack was waiting in the gate room for him. When Daniel saw him, he paused on the ramp and just stared, seemingly not noticing that he was blocking the way and everyone was watching their interaction curiously.

"Jack." Daniel finally said softly.

"Daniel." Jack breathed out in response.

All of a sudden Jack moved forward just as Daniel moved towards him. They met at the bottom of the ramp and barely hesitated before Jack pulled Daniel to him with one hand on his hip and one on his neck. Without a concern to where they were or who was watching, Jack kissed Daniel. He intended to keep in brief, just to show Daniel how happy he was to see him and how relieved he was that Daniel had made it back safely. Instead, Daniel pressed himself completely against Jack so that they were touching from chest to hips. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and opened his mouth at the same time to run his tongue across Jack's lips. As soon as Jack opened his mouth in surprise, Daniel pressed inside to stroke Jack's tongue with his own. Hardly a beat passed before Jack took control and pressed Daniel even closer, while plundering Daniel's mouth.

They continued to kiss and press as much of their bodies together as they could, until the need for air forced them apart. They broke away from each other's' lips reluctantly, but did not move away. Instead they just put their foreheads together while they attempted to control their panting breaths.

When they had caught they breath enough and disentangled enough to see the rest of the room, they noticed that everyone was watching them, clapping and catcalling. Jack continued to keep an arm around Daniel's shoulders as they faced their friends. There were far more people in the gate room and control room than Jack remembered there being when Daniel first stepped through the gate.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Jack said in a part smug, part sheepish tone.

"Its fine Jack, we would have told them soon anyway." Daniel said, looking at Jack and blushing heavily.

"Come on guys; let's go get some pie and we'll explain ourselves." Jack said to Carter and Teal'c as the rest of the room began to empty.

Jack then placed a hand on the small of Daniel's back and led him towards the cafeteria, with the others following.

"This explains your actions of the past weeks while Daniel was gone." Sam said grinning.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed with one eyebrow raised.

Daniel looked at Jack, took his hand and smiled as they walked with their friends to the mess hall.


End file.
